The Awkward Love of Jeremy and Terri
by AshesOfBliss
Summary: Jeremy Sayer has gotten out of prison and has found his lost love, but will tragedy strike? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR OTHER STUFF!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jeremy wasn't a bad kid, just a boy unloved by his family which caused him to do bad deeds. He always had been hated by his mother who always blamed him for everything. Many wrong doings of his were done for me. I was his best friend and he was mine.

I was always a kind of outcast because of my "unique" personality and because I'm so shy. When we first met, I was in kindergarten and he was in first grade. We met in assembly when we came up for the school to sing "Happy Birthday" to us.

From then on, we hung out and were the best of friends. Every time he would commit a crime, he would come to me, tell me what he had done then moved on so I wouldn't get in trouble too. This went on for a while until I was ten and he was eleven.

We knew we were really young and shouldn't have crushes on each other but we didn't care. We started dating when I was eleven and had the best of time together.

I was completely devastated when his mother and sister came back from an ER visit in Nebraska. I knew it was wrong for me to still love him when Ms. Sayer explained what had happened to me and that he was in a Nebraska hospital under the protection of the "Safe Haven" law.

He had done many bad things but nothing like this...even when he put rat poisoning in their Thanksgiving meal. I missed him horribly but I knew it didn't matter anymore, he was gone to a different state. I didn't realize then that he would be back soon.

I sulked the rest of that day since I didn't have any other friends to hang out with on such a beautiful Saturday. I was angry. I was angry at Jeremy's sister, Anne, because she had prompted him to break her arm, even if it was just barely calling him a name. I was angry at Jeremy's mom for taking him away.

She knows I can calm him down no matter what the situation. I was angry at Jeremy for committing the attack. Most of all, I was angry at myself for not being there to stop it all from happening.

If I had been there to stop Anne from calling him a "butt-head, and to keep him away from her and calm him down, his mother wouldn't have seen it fit to take him away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Catching Up

Although my mother was asleep, I couldn't help gaping as I overheard her television that was turned on the news. I raced to my room and quickly turned it onto Channel 7 News. It was a murder report by a gorgeous blonde woman who was in the BAU unit of the FBI. She was a criminal profiler as it said on a banner on the bottom of the screen. She was talking about a killer who had traveled from Nebraska to Iowa and had killed two families.

-We believe that we are dealing with a disorganized killer who targets whole families and dissects them out of curiosity." Said Jennifer (as titled below her). That sounded like the always scientific Jeremy.

" The way he dissects the victims, is disorganized, and has violent mood swings has led us to believe he is a young adult between the ages of 13 and 17" She continued. Jeremy was 13 now, had mood swings more than I did, and loved science.

"This unsub or unnamed suspect, is street wise, and looks perfectly innocent. We have reason to believe he may be getting rides and a place to stay from the targeted family. He strangles the children first, then stabs the fathers multiple times, and finally kills the mothers by blunt-force trauma." Jennifer continued. I was about to fall off the edge of my bed. Jeremy was the most street-smart person I have ever known and had the face of an angel. He, of course, couldn't drive yet and so him catching rides wouldn't surprise me. The "unsub" seemed to make the mothers suffer most, in my opinion, and that would be normal for Jeremy.

"If you have any information regarding this case, please call the number below. Any information at all will help" Blondie finished.

I almost face planted the wall as I rushed over to my cell phone. I feverishly punched 555 in, 54 I pressed slowing down. I finished with a reluctant 55 and just froze. I couldn't believe what I had just about done. I almost turned my own boyfriend, my best friend, my only friend, Jeremy in to the police after all we had gone through together, and after all he's done for me. I felt like a piece of rat crap.

I couldn't think of what to do next. I knew I would never be able to turn him in, but I knew for sure it was him murdering these innocent families. I knew I was doing wrong and was being a stupid girl right now, but it didn't matter. It was Jeremy and I would not turn him in. I would just write the number down.

This wasn't made easier by the fact that I lived right next door to his family. Anne and Ms. Sayer, the reasons why these murders were happening and the reason for the intense and unbearable pain I felt right now. I would never hurt them even though they had killed me inside. I didn't want to see either of them, but I knew that, without Jeremy here, I would have to suck it up and walk little nine-year-old Anne to and from school. I suffered every day from then on but could not show it. Not at home, school, or with Anne were my true feelings and thoughts safe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Jeremy's Back

I wasn't expected to see Jeremy anywhere else but the news after they caught him, but I saw him not too long after he had been left in Nebraska. He came home in a mini-van with some woman I didn't recognize.

Then, it happened, he turned in the car and was holding the largest knife I had ever seen and stabbed her right in the stomach. I slightly squeaked and jumped in my hiding spot of a bush and was glad that Jeremy couldn't see me at this specific moment. Then, he got out of the car, closed the door, leaving a bloody handprint, grabbed a skateboard, and started skating away on David Marley's skateboard.

I couldn't help it, I ran after him, faster than he was with my shortness and all. I jumped from bush to bush, climbed limberly into neighbor hood trees, and behind backyard fences.

Thank God I was a tom boy when I was a little girl, and still had those skills. I stayed out of his sight all the way back to his house and then swiftly crouched behind a large shrub. He bent down, grabbed the spare key under a special brick, and looked around. I crouched lower behind my green and brown hiding spot.

As he ran inside, I ran again, this time to the back of the house and peered into the back window, knowing I wouldn't be spotted for the trees around the small house. I saw him walk in and grab his sister by her hair. He started talking to her, but I couldn't hear what he was saying and I was always lousy at lip reading.

I heard a car coming down the road and so did Jeremy. He quickly grabbed Anne up and swung her into his arms, still holding her hair and turned her towards the door. The car stopped and I realized I could be seen from my current position and moved to the window closer to them and hid behind the bush covering me up quite nicely.

Ms. Sayer ran through the front door and saw the scene in front of her, then slowly she set her cell phone down on the side table with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Mom." I slightly heard Jeremy say. I could tell Ms. Sayer was trying to get Anne over to her and to safety. Jeremy quickly jerked up the huge knife towards Anne's throat and I had to stifle a scream as Jeremy started yelling but I couldn't barely understand him.

"I was pregnant with twins! Then one day, I wasn't. Is that what you wanted to hear? The doctor said one fetus consumed the other!" Shouted his mother.

"I WASN'T EVEN BORN YET...AND YOU BLAMED ME!" Shouted Jeremy. Then his mother started screaming things about how she hated him and that he was rotten to the core. I almost cried at the look on his angelic face.

That's when two FBI agents ran in, one average height woman with black hair and an African-American man who pointed a gun at Jeremy's head. The male agent asked if Jeremy wanted to die but I didn't hear his reply although I could tell it was something about killing Anne because the agents, Ms. Sayer, and Anne all jumped slightly.

Then the moment I thought was impossible came...Jeremy surrendered. He let Anne go and she ran to her mom. The male agent yelled at Jeremy to turn around and I didn't realize that I had stood taller ever so slightly during the action that I had just witnesses. Jeremy saw me and I knew it. I saw him drop the knife and the agent began to handcuff him. He had a spaz out of epic proportions as he was cuffed and he saw me slink down lower to avoid the eyes of the FBI.

I was running out of the Sayer's backyard and behind my own bushes watching as the agent tried to calm Jeremy down. He forced him against the car and I heard Jeremy say rather loudly that he would see her in five years and I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or his mother. Jeremy was forced into the police car and they took off with my friend looking back in my direction.

I ran back to my house and locked myself in my room, ignoring the strange looks from my parents and brothers. I knew I would be endlessly questioned by them later at dinner. I hoped and prayed to God that the FBI hadn't seen me and wouldn't come over. I knew the agents and police would be crawling around here for a little while longer. I didn't want to deal with losing my baby boy and having to balance my family and worry about the police but I had to manage or b crushed by all the pressure.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Getting on with My Life

The police never came thankfully. I was pelted with apologies and sympathy from my family throughout the next few weeks because they knew Jeremy and I was dating, of course they hadn't known about our plan to run away to North Carolina when we were a little older and get married.

We had been more than a lucky couple, we were soul mates and I couldn't get him out of my mind.

This was made worse by the fact that my family wouldn't let me write to him in prison and had wrote to him telling him not to waste his paper.

Three months after Jeremy was taken from my grasps, we were able to buy a building and started a karaoke joint with food and many beautiful decorations, but this still did not dowse my sorrow of losing my love. I did make friends and began to get increasingly more requests to sing as people saw and heard my talent that my family made me show. I never wanted to sing to anyone but Jeremy but once my mother overheard me singing Carrie Underwood softly one day, she made me. I loved our new business but I was still not completely together yet.

After the first two years, I had so many night terrors about losing Jeremy and was always so sad that they made me go to therapy until the third anniversary of his arrest when I decided to stop telling them about my feelings and nightmares. The fourth year, I had made many new friends but always thought of and missed Jeremy.

The fifth year, I was 17 and Jeremy had still been my only boyfriend, and best friend. I sent a Letter to him once describing the situation and that he was still my best friend. I also told him that this was the only letter I could sneak through my parents, and for him not to reply.

I remained sad all through those 5 long and heart-wrenching years and always stayed faithful to Jeremy hoping he would one day be together again. It wasn't until a knock came at the door that I found my prayers coming true.

"We're looking for a Miss Kitty Westwind." Said the large African-American man who I recognized as the one who had taken Jeremy away.

"You've found her," I replied nonchalantly, "what is it Derek?" I said, reading his badge that he had held up.

" I'm Agent Morgan, and this is Agent Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid." He said, regarding the elder man with an awesome goatee, and a younger guy who looked like he needed some Burger King.

"I'm the one you're looking for, but I go by Terri. What do you want?" I said slightly snotty.

"May we come in and talk with you?" Said Dr. Reid.

"Sure, whatever. Take the couch if you want to." I replied pointing at it and I sat down in my favorite oversized armchair that almost completely engulfed my small 5' 0" frame.

"We're here to inform you of news from your previous neighbor, Mr. Jeremy Sayer." Said Rossi. I felt the tingles go down my spine and goosebumps covered my arms at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, what about him, other than 5 years ago you took him from the neighborhood." I caught myself before I accidentally said me.

"He has been under much careful watch at his prison, and has taken many anger management classes, and has also greatly improved as he has grown up. We believe he is ready to be let go under careful watch of us three and the community. In two days on Wednesday, he will be escorted back to his mother next door and we wanted to warn you to watch carefully because he may still snap." Finished Morgan.

"They let him go? He's coming home? Oh my gosh I can see him again!" I shrieked, causing Reid to cover his ears. I was so excited I could barely contain it.

" Yes, and we've heard from his mother and sister that you and him were in a romantic relationship before he was taken into custody. We need to let you know that this situation is rough, because he may snap and hurt you. We cannot let this happen so we will be watching you too." Rossi said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew Jeremy, we were together forever. We had to be. I knew it was dangerous, but I was still in love with him. I wanted so bad to see him now.

"Right. When is he getting out?" I said clearing my throat.

"Wednesday at 7:00 p.m. he will be getting out." Said Morgan.

"Right. Got it I will be ready" I said. Then I realized that meant I would be at the Karaoke Club then. "Can he be brought up to the-"

"He'll be at your work at about 8:00" said Reid interrupting me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Longest Tuesday EVER

I could barely contain my emotions that night and I was so excited the next morning, I didn't realize that everyone knew he was coming home. I was so caught up in spraying my locker with perfume and throwing away scrap paper and taking down my poster of the "Ghost Adventures" crew, that I almost missed the mean girls walking by.

"I heard that FREAK Jeremy was coming home from the mental place, like, tomorrow!" Said Jesse, their leader. She had the blondest hair I had ever seen. Her eyes were the color of melted caramel, and she was every boys dream girl, but her beauty was no match for my redhead temper, and within seconds of her saying that, she was pinned on the ground with my fists and claws flying. The wannabes were standing there yelling "OMG!" and "Help! EEK!".

About an hour later, we were both sitting in the principles office, me scowling out of the window and her trying to stop the bleeding. My parents both rushed in as Jesse was escorted out by the nurse.

"Oh Honey Bun!" My mom said rushing in to hug my as my dad awkwardly stood there looking down at us.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" My mom shrieked.

"It's the other girl's." I replied

"Hell yeah! That's my girl!" My dad said looking proud. This earned him a nasty look from my mom and a small giggle from me.

"I'm okay mom really. I just want to go home." I said. The principle had given me permission to go home and cool down. I loved my principle, she was kind, gentle, and loving to all the students. I loved my school too, all the teachers were fair and understanding, except the worse student-teacher ever, Mr. Beach.

"Okay honey, let's go." Said my mom.

When we had got home, I immediately rushed to my room and closed the door behind me. I needed to clean desperately and so I did. Running around like a 5' tornado, I cleaned my room, made my bed, organized my perfume and nail polish according to color, and made my bed. I was just about to walk out of my hot pink room when I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror on the wall.

I looked at myself. I had long and naturally straight red hair that came down to my armpits, and it was just as red as the Weasley's from Harry Potter and I usually got many compliments on it. Today I saw my hair and realized that, to me it looked kind of drab. Then I saw my eyes, they were so green, they looked almost neon. I stepped back a little and took in my figure.

I was very short, and I was thin, but I had good boobs and a butt. I knew I hadn't gotten about an inch taller since I last saw Jeremy, and I looked the same except my hair was longer and I was thinner because, I had just now lost the rest of my baby fat. I wasn't too skinny like some sticks like Jesse, just...normal. I wondered if Jeremy would still want or even like me.

I was just about done. I went to the bathroom, opened up my make-up bag and put it on like I used to. I looked really good like I used to. I didn't use too much make-up so it looked natural, but you could also tell I was wearing make-up. I wondered if Jeremy had even missed or had even thought about me until that letter last month. I wondered if he knew he was going to see me first thing tomorrow. I wondered most of all, what would happen next?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Jeremy Comes Home

Wednesday seemed to drag just as Tuesday had. Everyone had either seen or heard what I had done to Jesse, who wasn't at school that day. I had a lot of work, but my teachers all agreed that because of the circumstances, my homework wasn't due until Friday. Even Mr. Beach was lenient even though I, along with everyone else, hated him, I was one of his favorite students. I was even more anxious and excited to see Jeremy again than I had been the day before.

After school, I had to take a bath, redo my make-up with a little more pizzazz, dress in a cute dress, and go to the karaoke club where I worked as a DJ and after 7:30, sang songs and sometimes performed dances to go with them. I looked at the clock before I left and saw that it was only 5:30.

It was 5:45 when I got to The Singing Banana again giggling as always at the pun intended towards my grandmother who was an amazing singer, but was sort of hunched over and curved like a banana. As I went in, I heard whistles from the guys waiting for the business to be opened by me.

I always wished that they would wait until it actually opened at 6:00 instead of waiting around to catch a glimpse of me as I prepared it for opening.

After an hour and a half of being the little DJ, I started taking requests and my mom took over. Usually, me and my two brothers or my sister would sing together, but tonight it was mostly requests for one-person songs, and I was the main singer since I can change my voice slightly to match most any song. After singing for half an hour, I saw my dad signaling me something but I couldn't tell what the message was supposed to be...I was still horrible at lip-reading.

"Okay, and that was Rolling in the Deep by Adele." I announced after I finished, "Next request please big bro!" Michael, my eldest brother at 25 handed me a slip of paper with the name of the next request printed in a somewhat familiar hand. I read it aloud.

"God Blessed the Broken Road by Carrie Underwood." I read, feeling tears forming in the corners of my eyes and turning red. This was mine and Jeremy's song. I felt so happy.

"I sat out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road..." I had just finished the song when I saw him.

Tall, normal size for an eighteen year old boy, and looking about the same except a little bigger, and slightly thinner. I almost had a broken leg as I nimbly but quickly jumped off the stage instead of walking down the stairs, and landed promptly in Jeremy's waiting arms. I felt one of my high heels fall to the floor as the entire population of the club simultaneously went 'AWWWW!' very loudly.

I didn't care or even get embarrassed, I was too busy squeezing the heck out of his neck. He had me by the waist and swung me around. After that, my brothers took over singing requests. I couldn't have been happier to see anyone in the whole world, but the moment was made even better by the sweetest kiss ever imaginable. Our first kiss, it was perfect except for the fact that it was right after him getting out of prison.

I loved him again and I knew right then and there that he loved me still, and had missed me as much as I had missed him.

"Alright you two, knock it off!" The agent named Rossi was coming towards us, grinning.

"Hush you!" I said, knowing it was rude, but I didn't care.

"Terri, calm down. You and me have all the time in the world to be together, and I plan on spending it all with you." Jeremy said. I looked into his angel blue eyes, and saw his reluctance as he set me down on the ground again. I slipped my shoe back on, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. I was so happy, but kind of upset because I couldn't kiss him without tiptoe. I only came up to his armpit now.

"If you don't get up here right now, we're going to carry you up here Short-Fuse!" I heard my other brother, Chester call.

"Alright help me up!" I said reaching towards them. They helped me up and I got the next request. I couldn't wait until the half hour of my work was over. I sang and sang and sang and sang. I was all pooped out when my shift was over. It was time for the requests to be over and the audience to karaoke their hearts out.

"I missed you." I said, jumping off the stage with a very light thud.

"I missed you more. Don't plan on me ever leaving you again." I heard him whisper in my ear as we embraced.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Schooled

The next day was slightly confusing. Jeremy's family had moved to Idaho, leaving him with no home. My parents agreed to let him stay at our house until he was on his feet again. I woke up Thursday morning the warmest I had ever been at that time. I turned over and was surprised to find Jeremy laying there beside me asleep with his arm around my waist.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, wake up!" I whispered frantically, knowing my parents would be up any minute. I shook him awake, and he slowly and lazily opened his eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful." He said quietly grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha ha, I know, I look like an ogre. We have to get up, time for school lazy-butt." I said teasingly.

"Ugh! Five more minutes MOM!" He said.

"Get up now or I'll push your lazy ass out of bed." I said warningly.

"Alright, alright...your a feisty one in the morning aren't you?" He replied.

As soon as we had got to school, we got out of my car and he slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I helped him find his classes, even though we had all the same ones, and he just had to follow me around all day. The agents followed us too and that made me slightly nervous. Mr. Beach was trying to usher them out by the end of his class because they were profiling the hell out of him.

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at my regular table, but the only person who joined me was Jeremy, I figured everyone else was still scared of him.

"Not many friends huh, Kitten?" I got shivers as he called me by my old nickname. Only he had ever been allowed to call me that because I hated my first name.

"There just intimidated by you is all." I replied, hoping this was the truth. I had never had a whole lot of friends, ever since my only friend was arrested, I had only made a few others.

"That better be the case," he punched his hand playfully, "Or else!"

"You aren't gonna do shit, now eat your salad!" I said, realizing I was acting kind of like his mother.

"Hey, you guys look, it's Scare Me and his cat!" I turned and saw the bullies coming our way. Eddie Sims, Jimmy "Meatball" Crook, and Fabio Martinez. I knew there would be trouble when he uttered the old nickname that Jeremy had been burdened with.

To my surprise, he didn't even respond to them, I followed suit and continued our conversation. Eddie slammed his fists down as hard as he could on the table, and we continued ignoring him, although I wasn't sure why.

"Hey, barf bag, I'm talking to you!" Eddie said loudly. Jeremy kept talking and I just sat there listening.

"Answer me!" Shouted Eddie, attracting some mild attention.

"I'm sorry, I only talk to PEOPLE not wannabes like you." Jeremy replied calmly. I felt chills prick up at the attention we received now.

"What did you say to me? PUNK!" Eddie attempted to shove Jeremy, but I blocked him.

"Go away and pick on someone your own species!" I shouted at the lot of them.

"Shut up Kitty Cat!" Eddie said. He slapped my face and I fell to the floor by the force of impact. That's when an all out fight broke out between Eddie and Jeremy. One second, I'm sitting in my chair, and the next I'm on the floor watching Jeremy trying to strangle Eddie, while Eddie punched at his head.

"Stop! Now! Both of you, back away from each other THIS INSTANT!" Said Agent Morgan, pushing them both away from each other, " You listen to me and you listen good! If I see you trying to pick another fight, and hurting another girl like that, I will put you into jail! Do you understand me young man?" He continued, addressing only Eddie now, who nodded weakly and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Good job protecting what you love most Jeremy, but try not to strangle anyone else okay?" Agent Rossi said, trying to contain a grin. I was surprised they didn't jump on him for attacking. It was strange seeing him cool off that quickly, then I realized it was his new medicine helping.

"Thanks." I said to Jeremy as I hugged him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8-All Good

After two more days, Jeremy and I were completely happy. My few friends had accepted him, along with most everyone else at school. He continued living with us though he was looking for a new apartment. He got a job working at a local coffee shop as the cashier and as a part time DJ at my family's karaoke club to pay for the apartment.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked him

" A new apartment with two bathrooms, one bedroom, and enough space for you and me." He replied cheerily. I hadn't even given moving in with him a thought until he had said this. I felt tingly. I was at a lost for words. I felt so overwhelmed. I was old enough to move out now. I was about to graduate beside of my first and only love, just like I had always dreamed.

"Are you sure you want to live with an aging old cat like me?" I inquired playfully.

"As long as you don't mind moving in with an old bat like me." He shot back grinning.

"Ha. So you really want me to move in with you?" I asked, serious this time. He saw the change in my eyes.

"Of course, isn't that how we always planned it? Grow up together, graduate together, find an apartment to stay in with each other, wait a year, and then go to college, get married and possibly have kids, and spend forever together?" He said worried. "or, have you changed your mind?" I could tell I had worried, and perhaps even hurt him.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. I just thought that you wouldn't want the plan to continue any longer. I'm so happy to be together again, and that we both want to continue on like this as planned!" I said. I knew it was the truth, and saw him realize it was too.

"Good! I can't wait. I've found one apartment with a bedroom, two baths-one for you and one for me, and just enough room, but not too much!" He showed me the address, it was only a mile from the local college, and we could both keep our jobs for now.

We visited the new apartment the next day, and took it. I was running around like a crazy woman trying to clean and pack my stuff. It only took three more days to get into the new apartment, unpack, and get cozy at our new house. We had a small get-together for my family and a few friends. We got so many house warming gifts and compliments on my decorating talents, that I didn't know what to say.

Jeremy was signaling a plead for it to end soon after three hours. I knew it was time for the guests to leave, but I didn't say anything until 11:30 when I insisted that I was desperately tired and in great need of a bath, which wasn't untrue. I had just ushered everyone out and invited them back anytime when Jeremy pulled the door closed and turned to me.

"That was kind of..."

"Awkward!" I finished for him.

"You want first bath or me?"

"I don't care...I'll go ahead and take first then while your in, I'll make some popcorn, then we can watch an old movie in the bedroom, how does that sound?" I said.

"Perfect." He winked at me, then disappeared around the corner into the kitchen.

I went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of very short shorts, boy-shorts, and my favorite black spaghetti strap tank top. I walked slowly to the bedroom and slipped off my clothes. I turned the shower on and sat down while it was warming up. This is amazing! I thought to myself, I have my prince charming, a house, and great potential! I couldn't see how this could get anymore perfect.

As I slipped into the shower, I jumped back out and retrieved my razor from the counter, then jumped back in. I felt the make-up, dirt, and crud being washed away from me. I could feel the comfort of my now slick legs, armpits, and "la-la" area. As I thought about it, I realized that we had moved in only three days ago, started renting four days ago, and I knew that it was weird.

I was still virgin. I was 17 years old, almost 18, I didn't think about it until now, but Jeremy was being very protective and easy, like I was a fragile glass sculpture. I hoped he would stop worrying about protecting me and about the FBI sleeping in the hotel down the street.

I slipped into bed before I had put on my pajamas, and felt exhausted. I felt the warmness of the blankets, smelt the buttery aroma of the popcorn, heard the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside, and knew that I was completely safe, and at home. I heard the sound of footsteps in the kitchen.

I'll just lay here a minute I thought. I wondered why Jeremy was already popping the popcorn, then remembered he had already had a bath earlier and had probably remembered too.

I woke up with a start. I realized it was morning, and looked at the clock. Wow, I really conked out last night! I thought. I looked at the clock sitting on my side table-8:30 a.m. It's kind of early to get up on Saturday, I thought, I should sleep some more.

I turned over, still swaddled in comforting warmth. I opened my eyes to see what was blocking my way, and saw a still-sleeping Jeremy right beside me. I didn't want to wake him so I started to try to feel what position I was into see if I could move away unnoticed.

I suddenly remembered, as I listened to my body, that I hadn't put anything on after my bath, just plopped onto the bed, intending to get up after a few minutes, and fell asleep.

How do I get out of this now? I thought to myself. I felt to see if he had clothes on, thankfully, he did. Okay, I'm okay, just naked in bed with the love of my life. I tried to break the death grip he had on my bare waist under the covers to no avail. Shit.

I knew Jeremy, and in the morning, before his pills was not a good time to be in your birthday suit with him. I wanted to have kids with him definitely, but not until after high school, and not until I was married. I couldn't slip out of his arms despite my tiny waist size.

I tried to gently pry his arms away, but it was no use. I was stuck. I'm going to be devirginized by an unmedicated man who I'm in love with! I thought frantically, Wait, I love him unconditionally! I'm being such a big baby! I'm probably the only virgin senior other than Jeremy.

I should just enjoy what's coming! I sweetly kissed the tip of his nose, and snuggled up even closer to his body. I felt him move and I slipped my arm around his waist.

"Are you awake, darling?" Jeremy whispered. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Good morning, baby." I answered

"You know what I want to do right now?" He playfully growled.

"What would that be?" I asked, gulping. Here it comes. My mother will kill me!

"Make some bacon and waffles, and spend the whole day with you, gorgeous!" He answered happily. I'm off the hook! Until he remembers I'm naked.

"Sounds great! I want some Kool-Aid too!" I said, waiting on it to come.

" Let's both just wear what we're wearing now the whole day and not go anywhere but home!" He exclaimed. I felt myself cover up in goose bumps, and felt the color flush from my face.

"You sure about that?" I said.

"Yeah, except I'll go out for some Tostinos Tortilla Chips, medium salsa, and mild cheese dip. You can stay here while I'm out. I'll put on some pants, but I'll change back when I get back. You just wear what your wearing now." He said. I looked down at myself and then back up at him.

"Are you sure I shouldn't put on some pajamas first?" I said, tensing as his hands slightly lowered down my back.

"Fine! You're too observant. I wish you would wear that lovely suit all day!" He said. I felt silly for not realizing he was kidding the whole time.

"Still gonna have a movie day though, right?" I inquired.

"Duh! Where is your head today, on a cloud?" He joked.

"You're lucky that you're cute, or I would've slapped you." I joked back.

After breakfast, Jeremy went out and bought the snacks, candy, and a two-liter of Diet Cheerwine. I put on some comfy pajamas, popped a bag of movie theater-stye popcorn and poured it in a bowl, then picked out a lot of scary movies for the day. Jeremy came back, and I popped in our favorite-The Nightmare on Elm Street.

After that, we cuddled up and watched The Nightmare on Elm Street 3:Dream Warriors, The House on Haunted Hill, The Ring, The Shining, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and The Evil Dead series. I wanted to watch Insidious too, but it was late, and we were both tired. I felt myself being lifted off the couch when the movie was over, and then lied carefully into bed.

I turned over and saw Jeremy take his shirt off, then lay down beside me, staring into my baby blue eyes, with his electric blue eyes.

"I love you forever." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, forever." I whispered softly.

The next morning, I woke to Jeremy getting up. It was 9:00 a.m. on Sunday morning. I looked at his strongly-built form, then closed my eyes again.

"I saw that." Jeremy said. I opened one eye again to see him standing at his side of the bed looking down upon my curled up figure.

"Hey, buddy." I said, uncurling myself, and struggling slightly to untangle the comforter and sheet from my body.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9-Trouble

I was settled into my new lifestyle, I had my man, I was graduating tomorrow, and I had a temporary job that could pay for the essentials. I loved my new apartment, my job, school, Jeremy, and the opportunity for a wonderful future. I was so excited when I got a knock at the door. I thought it would take longer for them to send my package!

"Hey, how much is it?" I said opening the front door, wallet in hand.

"I'm free, Baby!" said the visitor. It took me a minute to realize that it was Eddie Sims, the bully from school.

"What do you want, Eddie?" I said, bluntly.

"Just to visit, and apologize for the...incident. It should have occurred to me not to react like that." He said. He sounded sincere, although he always could, like when he was getting off the hook for not doing homework.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I replied, looking away.

"Well, may I talk to Jeremy? I need to apologize to him too." Said Eddie, looking over my head. I came up to only his nose, and even though Jeremy was taller, Eddie seemed bigger.

"He's not here right now, he's at work until 6." I said. This was the truth, he was taking one of my shifts for me.

"Awesome! No one to have to take down." He said, pushing me back inside, and covering my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, drawing blood.

" HELP! HELP! SOMEONE COME HELP!" I managed to scream before Eddie backhanded me across the face.

"Don't you DARE try something like that again!" Eddie said, pulling me into the kitchen, covering my mouth again. He dragged me into the kitchen, and grabbed a butcher knife that flashed importantly in the dim light. I glanced at the clock on the microwave-5:00. I didn't dare move as he pulled it up uncomfortably close to my throat. I glanced over at him as he grabbed a wash cloth and some duct-tape out of the drawer.

"Hold still, or I'll spill your blood now!" Eddie spat at me angrily, gagging me, and taping my mouth shut. I couldn't swallow or move my tongue, only taste the bitterness of the laundry detergent, and feel the rough and irritating cloth down my throat. I felt then moistness leave my mouth, and felt the thirstiness from the dehydrating wash cloth.

"We're going to go crazy now, Baby!" I heard him say crazily, as he dragged me towards mine and Jeremy's bedroom. He's going to rape me! I thought frantically, I'm going to raped and murdered in my home! I kicked and tried to loose, but I had no affect on Eddie.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Eddie yelled. I couldn't take it anymore when he threw me on my own bed, making me hit my head on the headboard. Wait! The clock on the microwave is 46 minutes slow! I remembered, thankful for the mess-ups of technology.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this." Eddie said smugly. I looked past him at the clock on my, and Jeremy's dresser-5:57 p.m. it read. I grinned smugly back at him.

"What are you grinning for?" Asked Eddie, annoyed.

"SMM SMMS SMMS MSS!" I managed, through the gag.

"What the hell?" Eddie replied, looking confused, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Terri! I'm home early, Sweetheart!" I heard Jeremy say loudly.

"SHIT!" Eddie said angrily.

"Terri?" Jeremy called again.

"Maybe she went out for something?" I heard Agent Morgan say.

"She could be in the bathroom. Women are notorious for that." Rossi added.

"I'm just going to set my bag down in the bedroom, then I'll text her." Jeremy said.

"Shut up! I'm going to take care of this." Eddie said, still holding my hands down.

"WHAT THE..." Jeremy exclaimed, as he was tackled by Eddie.

"You're going down!" Eddie said, a raging fire in his eyes.

"HELP!" I screamed, ripping the tape and wash cloth from my mouth.

"ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Morgan screamed, as he rushed in, taking in the scene before him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Recoveries

"I'm still okay Jeremy!" I said for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Are you sure? You might have Post-Traumatic Stress or something." He answered, again.

"Will you tell him to lay off?" I said to Dr. Reid, who just laughed softly.

"Can I not worry about you a little?" Jeremy said.

"Maybe for the first three hours, when the doctors said to, but not the next three days!" I replied, slightly annoyed at his persistence.

"Fine then. I'm going to go get something to drink outta the vending machine, you want anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, get me a bottle of Mountain Dew, and if it's out, get me Cheerwine." I answered.

"What if they're outta both?" He teased.

"Then get me a bottle of shut the hell up juice." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah!"

I was glad to be back to The Singing Banana after my shift. Jeremy had been promoted at his second job to assistant manager for doing so good, and we had both been accepted into the local college for the next year. We were both going to study for law school, both of us wishing to join the SBI. I was happy that we would be together.

"Here, time to go sugar-booger." Jeremy said, handing me my soft drink-Sierra Mist. Of course, what was I thinking? We're always out of what I want. I got my purse, and went with the agents and Jeremy to leave.

"Okay." I didn't object.

A little bit later, I was sitting on the couch in our apartment, drinking my citrusy drink. I was a little surprised when Jeremy told me to go get a bath and dress nicely. My heart was pounding when he told me that he was going to treat me to a delicious dinner at the best restaurant in town, The Titanic Seafood and Steakhouse, which was really nicer than it sounded. I did as I was instructed: take a bath, do my hair, brush my teeth, put on make-up, and get nicely dressed.

"Ready, Sweetie?" Jeremy asked sweetly.

"Yes, Darling." I replied.

It was 7:00 when we arrived at the restaurant. I was a little nervous getting out of the car and seeing how nicely the other customers were dressed. I looked down at my pale pink ruffly, halter-top dress and light blue half sweater. Then I looked at Jeremy, who looked amazing in his suit.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered to me, slipping his arm around my waist sweetly.

"You look better. I'm like the ugly stepsister compared to everyone else here." I whispered back.

"You do not! Stop putting yourself down like that." Jeremy said.

I was so amazed when I walked in, and was seated at a reserved table for two with a candle and roses sitting on the red tablecloth at the back of the restaurant. I ordered the 8 ounce sirloin steak with mushroom gravy and French fries. I had the best evening I could ever ask for.

I had long and wonderful conversations about everything imaginable, just flowing from one subject to the next, both of us loving it equally. I could not believe I was here, having the best food I had ever tasted, talking endlessly with the man I loved.

"Your desserts, have arrived." Said the waiter, who looked like the Monopoly guy.

"We didn't order dessert." I said, wondering how the mix-up happened.

"It's on the house, for the youngest couple." The waiter replied.

"Oh cool!" I said, excited to get a free slice of chocolate cake.

I didn't know what to do when I saw Jeremy get up, and get down on one knee. My heart stopped when he took one of my hands, brought out a black velvet case, and flipping it open with his free hand.

"Kitty Terri Westwind, will you marry me?" He said so seriously.

"Yes, yes, I will Jeremy!" I said, overwhelmed. I couldn't believe it. I was now engaged! We jumped up and hugged each other tightly, then he slipped the ring onto my finger...a perfect fit!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Soon

It took us a month to plan the wedding. I was so nervous. I couldn't decide whether to get a mermaid dress, a ball gown, or a princess wedding gown, so I watched reruns of Say Yes to the Dress, and decided on a sleeveless, open backed, and sparkly ball gown with a silky train.

I couldn't sit down. My mom and sister got the flowers taken care of, my sister would do my make-up, Mom would do my hair, my dad passed down a family heirloom, and my brothers helped me pick things out.

After I finished writing all the invites to my family and few friends, I went to bed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep, dreaming about wedding gowns, flying flowers, and, for some reason, the Teen Titans.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed, then I realized that Jeremy had went to the post office and work. I checked the time-9:00 a.m. I really conked out!

After a shower, breakfast, and getting dressed, I wasn't sure what to do today. It was a pretty saturday, and the wedding was three days away. I was going to the spa tomorrow. I can go roller skating in the park! So I did.

I came back home two hours later, after roller-skating and lunch at the Jack-in-the-Box. I wasn't sure what to do now that I had exercised, and eaten already. I decided to take a nap...beauty sleep.

I woke up half an hour later...2:30. Jeremy will be home in 45 minutes. I put on another rerun of Say Yes to the Dress, and popped some fat free popcorn.

The next day, my sister, mom, and me went to the spa for an all day, full body treatment. We talked about everything, from shoes to the zodiac killer. I had the best day ever. I was so anxious about the wedding tomorrow.

We were holding the ceremony at my church, then having the after-party in the fellowship building, where we would do the electric slide. By the end of the treatment, my skin looked, and felt, completely flawless, my toe and fingernails were gorgeous, and I felt amazing.

I woke up laughing in my sleep the next morning. I realized I would soon be a married. When I sat up, I saw my wedding gown layed out for me, and watched as my mom came in, carrying a tray of food.

"What are you doing? Where is Jeremy?" I asked.

"Picking up the cake, and I'm bringing you breakfast. A lot to do before you get married!" She said, setting down the tray.

"Okay. Cool. What all do I have to do again?"

"Eat breakfast, relax for a little while, take a nice, long bath, brush teeth, let me and your sister get your make-up done, get into your dress, get married, have reception, go on your honeymoon with Jeremy." She said.

"Right. Got to get going." I said, digging in.

"Did he ever tell you where he's going to take you?"

"Nope...still a surprise."

**Sorry it took so long to post! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm soooo mean I haven't updated in forever...I've had a lot of inspiration from friends, so this is the final chapter :) Love ya'll!  
**

**I don't own anything except the story and Terri :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Wedding Time**

It took us a month to plan the wedding. I was so nervous. I couldn't decide whether to get a mermaid dress, a ball gown, or a princess wedding gown, so I watched reruns of Say Yes to the Dress, and decided on a sleeveless, open backed, and sparkly ball gown with a silky train. I couldn't sit down.

My mom and sister got the flowers taken care of, my sister would do my make-up, Mom would do my hair, my dad passed down a family heirloom, and my brothers helped me pick things out.

After I finished writing all the invites to my family and few friends, I went to bed. It wasn't long until I fell asleep, dreaming about wedding gowns, flying flowers, and, for some reason, the Teen Titans cartoon show.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed, then I realized that Jeremy had went to the post office and work. I checked the time-9:00 a.m. I really conked out!

After a shower, breakfast, and getting dressed, I wasn't sure what to do today. It was a pretty saturday, and the wedding was three days away. I was going to the spa tomorrow. I can go roller skating in the park! So I did.

I came back home two hours later, after roller-skating and lunch at the Jack-in-the-Box. I wasn't sure what to do now that I had exercised, and eaten already. I decided to take a nap...beauty sleep. I woke up half an hour later...2:30. Jeremy will be home in 45 minutes.

I put on another rerun of Say Yes to the Dress, and popped some fat free popcorn.

The next day, my sister, mom, and me went to the spa for an all day, full body treatment. We talked about everything, from shoes to the zodiac killer. I had the best day ever. I was so anxious about the wedding tomorrow.

We were holding the ceremony at my church, then having the after-party in the fellowship building, where we would do the electric slide. By the end of the treatment, my skin looked, and felt, completely flawless, my toe and fingernails were gorgeous, and I felt amazing.

I woke up laughing in my sleep the next morning. I realized I would soon be a married. When I sat up, I saw my wedding gown layed out for me, and watched as my mom came in, carrying a tray of food.

"What are you doing? Where is Jeremy?" I asked.

"Picking up the cake, and I'm bringing you breakfast. A lot to do before you get married!" She said, setting down the tray.

"Okay. Cool. What all do I have to do again?"

"Eat breakfast, relax for a little while, take a nice, long bath, brush teeth, let me and your sister get your make-up done, get into your dress, get married, have reception, go on your honeymoon with Jeremy." She said.

"Right. Got to get going." I said, digging in.

"Did he ever tell you where he's going to take you?"

"Nope...still a surprise."

"Well, I hope you two have a great time." I saw the tears coming up into her eyes.

"Thanks mom. I'll be very careful. Don't worry. I love you." I looked at her and saw a hint of sadness behind her new found happiness.

A few hours later, after hair, make-up, bath, and all other necessary wedding properties, I was about to slip into my wedding dress. My mom and sister helped my clumsy self to slip into the slick ball gown. I looked in a full length mirror at myself.

I looked like a very sophisticated lady in my dress and tiara. I felt my mom fidget behind my back and my face was then covered by a veil.

"Time for you two to go out there now." My dad peeked in. I walked to him and interlocked arms with him.

"I'm nervous Daddy." I whispered. Of course, the music started right then.

"Don't be, Pumpkin." He encouraged. We began walking out onto the beach where Jeremy was waiting only a short bit away. I felt an overwhelming sensation that I should cry to make memories. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't help it.

I finally reached the alter and Jeremy and I were pronounced husband and wife. I tuned everything out as we made the most memorable kiss ever.

The reception seemed to pass quickly as Jeremy and I danced, threw cake at each other, and kissed. His mother and Anne had shown up only for the ceremony, but had left us some money instead of a present. I was sad, but very excited as we jumped into the limousine and on our way to the rest of our lives together.

_THE END_

* * *

**So that's the end...hope ya'll liked it I need to get started on another story :) Please review! :)_  
_**


End file.
